Catching Up
by Amelia St.Claire
Summary: Two women, two cities, two cups of coffee.


Elizabeth Burke was sitting in a coffee shop near her home one Thursday morning, reading the day's paper while sipping on her latte. Every time the door of the little shop would open, the tiny bell on the door ringing, the excited wife of an FBI agent would quickly raise her head, only to see that whoever entered, wasn't the person she was waiting to see. She would then continue to read the article occupying her time. It was a little after 9:30, when her awaited for friend arrived. Elizabeth, however, now preoccupied by the story she was reading, didn't even hear the tiny bell ring.

"Elle?" asked a strong, female voice. Elizabeth put down the newspaper blocking her view to see the tiny and fashionable Fiona Glenanne standing in front of her.

"Fiona!" Elizabeth shouted, as she got up to embrace her old friend. "It's so great to see you again! How was your flight?"

"It went very well. Slept most of the way, actually," Fiona stated, taking a seat next to Elle. One of the waiters of the shop came over, took Fiona's order, than brought her back the drink she ordered.

"How is Peter?" Fiona asked a small espresso now in her hands.

"He's fine. Busy with work as usual," Elizabeth answered. "How's Michael doing?"

Fiona smiled mischievously. "Very well."

Both she and Elizabeth broke out in laughter as the two shared the joke. When they both calmed down, Fiona continued.

"He's doing fine. A little on the edge ever since he lost his job, but we've been getting by. You know, odd jobs and such."

Elizabeth shook her head in understandment as she took another sip of her latte

"So is Peter still chasing after that Caffrey man? Or did he catch him by now?" Fiona inquired, now sipping her drink as well.

Elle started to laugh. "Oh, yes, Peter caught him... and now he's working with him."

Fiona started to choke on her espresso. "What?" she asked when she caught her breath.

"After Peter caught him, _Neal_ Caffrey became his consultant because he became valuable asset. They're actually very close now. Neal's a good person."

Fiona was still taking this in. "Wow," was all she had to say.

"I know, right?"

The two friends started chatting away, telling one another everything they missed in each other's lives. They had a lot to catch up on.

* * *

><p>"His name is Mozzie?"<p>

"Yes, but for all I know it's a fake name. Neal calls him Mozzie though and Peter's starting to also." Elle laughed. "Mozzie, however doesn't call Peter, Peter or me, Elle or Elizabeth. To him we're Suit and Mrs. Suit."

"He calls you that?" Fiona laughed.

"Yes. It's quite funny actually, once you get used to the fact he-"

Elle stopped when she saw that Fiona jumped a little in her seat. She took her cell phone out of her pocket, opened it, and sighed.

"What is it?" Elle asked, concerned.

"It's a text from Michael. He's wondering if I'm alright."

"Aww, that's sweet. What's wrong with that?"

Fiona closed her phone and laughed. "It's why he's concerned! When I told him I was meeting a friend, he thought I was making a gun deal or something!"

Elizabeth laughed. She was vaguely aware of her friend's career choice.

"What'd you tell him exactly?"

"That I was meeting with an old friend I used to work with in New York! Again he accused me of making a sale. Then I told him it was the wife of an FBI agent who worked with me at an arts museum. That kind of made him relax, but he still doesn't like the idea of me coming up here on my own." Fiona took a sip of her drink then continued. "What did Peter say?"

Elle chuckled. "I told him the same thing you told Michael. He wasn't too keen about it either. Mostly because he's never heard of you before yesterday, but also because the name Glenanne comes up on Interpol..."

Fiona looked sheepish. "Well I-"

"I don't want to hear it! As far as I know, you are just a close old friend I'm having coffee with, who likes egg white omelets and knows her way around a 24/7 pistol."

Fiona laughed.

"He knows I would tell him if I thought I was in any real danger," Elle added.

"Good to hear." An alarm on Fi's phone went off. She opened it again. "Damn, it's 11 already?" Both of them turned to the clock above the cashier. It was.

"My plane takes off in an hour."

Elle frowned, but then smiled. "It was great seeing you again, Fi."

Fiona smiled. "You too, Elle."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! This is my first crossover! What do you think?<p>

For those you like my _Burn Notice_ stories, I have a poll going on

for some possible prompts on my profile. Please vote! Also,

anyone can send me a prompt they think I'd be good at!

Thanks everyone!

~Mel


End file.
